


I'll Be the Wind

by AlliCassandra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Girl Saves Girl, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Multi, Queenie Goldstein Needs a Hug, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliCassandra/pseuds/AlliCassandra
Summary: AU. Queenie hears Tina's anxious and scared thoughts from the sewer all the way on a rainy street corner and instead of following Vinda Rosier, resumes her search for Tina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _If it's time to be leaving your burdens behind  
I could be just what you need  
I'll be the wind, I'll be the highway  
I'll be your midnight friend and we'll fly away  
When you come across the courage  
To spread your wings again, I'll be the wind._  
-Garth Brooks. 
> 
> Hi guys! I'm back with another fic! This is a three-shot that I wrote last month or so, roughly. I'll be posting part two and three as soon as I finish revising them. Have a great day and enjoy the new fic!

Queenie sank onto a sidewalk after failing to catch up to Newt and Jacob on the rainy Paris street. She rubbed at her eyes. When had she slept last? She had been unable to sleep more than a few hours on the steamer, trying to keep the no-majs from noticing Jacob's state.

Jacob. Oh, she had messed up so badly. She shouldn’t have put him under that spell. The way he looked at her, hate in his eyes, when he had shaken a finger at her and thought that she was crazy—he had never thought anything bad about her before. Whatever he’d said about not meaning it, she’d heard him loud and clear. It had been his first reaction, after all. He really thought she was unstable. 

What if she was? Normal people didn’t do things like this. The way _ Newt _ had looked at her. She rubbed at her eyes again. If only she could sleep, maybe she would have a more clear perspective but the French no-majs were so _ loud _. Their mental voices beat into her brain, pounding every inch of her mind. They weren't like Jacob, whose thoughts were relaxed and jovial. A bit insecure at times, but she'd never felt like she would drown there.

Those no-maj's practically yelled their stress as they hurried to their destination, made worse with her not even being sure who was friend or for because they thought in French. She couldn’t even hear herself think to reason if she was crazy or not. 

As if things couldn't get worse, it began to rain. Queenie choked out a sob.

Then, out of nowhere from below, Queenie heard a new mental voice. In English! One she knew and loved.

_ I have to find a way out of here! I have to get to Credence! _

Wait… Was that Teenie? She sounded worn down. And what was that about finding a way out? Was Teen trapped somewhere? Queenie stood up, no longer thinking about her problems with Jacob or her sanity.

She had to help Teenie, if Tina was being held somewhere. It didn’t even matter if Teen hated her once she’d told her what she’d done to Jacob—her first priority had to be Tina’s safety. If Tina never wanted to see her again? Well, she may just have to resign herself to a new life without Tina or Jacob. She'd refused a 'no' once, she wouldn't again, even if it meant no forgiveness from Tina.

A life without Jacob or Teen. She shuddered. Unfortunately, it looked like that was her new reality. She probably hadn’t heard Jacob’s voice before she had sat down on the sidewalk. She must have just imagined it if she wasn’t stable. 

Regardless, even if she wasn’t sane anymore, if fear of rejection after the article had came out, after Tina had left had snapped her sanity, that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try and find a way to help Teenie. 

She paused, though. What if Tina’s voice wasn’t real, just like Jacob’s probably wasn’t? She straightened. The only way to know if she’d really heard Tina would be to see if she could hear her thoughts again, to see if she could track Tina. It might give her answers on if she was nuts or not. Not to mention, if there was a chance Tina was in danger, she had to investigate. Ha, how strange. For the first time ever, she was the Goldstein with an investigation! What to do first? What would Tina do? Probably channel everything she had into her first goal-tracking.

First she had to find someplace quiet, where she could focus on her connection to Teenie, listen properly. Tracking thoughts over a long distance was hard enough, especially with all those loud voices. 

“Excuse me, madam?” A brunette woman in green with a matching pointy hat and a wonderfully bright red lipstick spoke to her. “May I help you, madam?” 

Queenie shook away the hand she was holding out.

“No… No thank you, I’ll be fine.” With that, Queenie disapparated to an attic in a no-maj house. Or at least, she assumed the owners were no-majs because there were no wards to stop her from doing so. The attic was filled with furniture twenty years old and was covered in dust. It also gave Queenie a good view of the street from it’s large windows. Queeenie flung open a few of the windows and flickered a sheet off an armchair, where she sat down. Queenie smiled and took off her damp coat, her soaked heels. Yes, this was a tranquil place to rejuvenate and maybe dry off a little bit, if dust didn’t make you cough. A cup of cocoa and changing out of this outfit would be lovely, but beggars can't be choosers and… She shuddered. If Tina was here, she had to find her before nightfall, or she may have to stay in this attic overnight. She wasn’t sure what her options were in the long term for getting home. She couldn’t hide out in this attic for long. If the owners heard noise, that would be the end of this hiding place. 

Beyond the attic, for a place to stay?

Sbe couldn't exactly ask for a hotel room in French. How would she even get a ticket for a steamer back home when she couldn't read street signs? Oh, she’d been so stupid to leave Newt’s, even Jacob’s hateful glare and Newt’s judgemental gaze would be better than facing homelessness. Not that she didn’t deserve it, their hatred or being out on the streets, but...

Queenie laid her case down on the wooden floor, closing her eyes. Yes, it was much easier to listen now that she had some _ quiet _. Where had Tina's voice came from? She listened again. 

… _ What spell has he put on this door? _Aberto! Reducto!

Queenie’s heart skipped a beat. That _ was _ Teenie. She wasn’t completely crazy! And it had been _ definitely _ came from below the Earth, far below, so…. A sewer? She needed to find an entrance. Queenie grabbed her coat and case and disapparated again, scanning an empty alley until she found... Yes! A sewer entrance! She hurried over to it. Sighing, she aimed her wand at the sewer lid and it flew off. It was then that Queenie remembered that she had left her wine-colored heels behind. _ Rabbits _! She had liked those shoes. Oh, well, she didn't have many dresses matching those shoes, anyway. She hated this whole outfit now and the mistake now associated with it. She would be fine with burning this dress, if she ever got back home. 

Miniaturizing her case and pocketing it so she didn’t have to carry it, Queenie stuck her rosewood wand between her teeth and descended into the sewers, her feet cold on the damp metal and her hands on the rusted and rough slick handles. The floor was wet and slimy when Queenie’s feet touched the ground. She girmanced and pulled her suitcase out again, restoring it to normal size. Nothing in here that Tina would call “adventure worthy.” Well, Queenie would _ make _ heels adventure worthy. She pulled out a pair of black heels and pulled them on. She shut her case, miniaturized it again and pocketed it and listened again. Queenie paused and listened again so she could know which way to go:

_ Maybe I should sleep, keep my strength up. It’s not like I’ve got anything else to do and morning might bring new ideas for an escape. Worst comes to worst I can overpower Kama, hopefully without hurting him… _

That was Tina! Queenie wasn’t mad, at least not completely! Hope spread it’s wings. Queenie hurried down down a tunnel that lead in the direction of Tina’s thoughts, which ranged from wondering how Queenie was doing, if she was safe (Tina thought about her! She missed her!). Tina even bitterly pictured Newt in the arms of the beautiful Leta Lestrange, sulking. Credence remained in danger and she was stuck here in this smelly sewer hideout alone. 

Though she wouldn’t be lonely long. 

Queenie was on her way! Though if Tina would ever speak to her after what she’d heard about what she’d done to Jacob… High and mighty Tina who always knew what was best for everyone. Queenie probably be lucky to get a ride home, and for once, she would deserve it. 

Queenie continued to follow Tina’s thoughts as they grew louder. It was a comfort to know they were as depressed as hers, in many ways. She even worried about if Queenie was in jail (why did no one understand that she just wanted a family? To feel loved and secure like everyone else? To never be left alone or have to hide) then TIna’s thoughts bounced to Newt again, whether or not she’d have a job when she got back after running to Paris to look for Credence, Credence, Newt again… It went on and on until Queenie felt as though she was being screamed at. Finally, Queenie sensed Tina’s presence was nearby, but she wasn’t sure where to look-

“TEEN?” She yelled. “Teenie I’m here!”

Tina’s thoughts stopped, then grew confused, hopeful-

“Queenie?” _ I must be losing my mind, Queenie is at home. _

“You’re not crazy, Teenie, it’s me, I’m here to rescue you! Do you where you are?” She kept her voice loud, even higher than when she’d talked to that unhelpful rude French receptionist at the French Ministry. 

“I’m at—_ how _ did you find me? Why aren’t you in New York? Is Jacob with you--” 

Queenie’s heart felt as though it were being flattened by a rolling pin. Jacob. There truly was only one man with a heart has giving and kind as him. She’d taken advantage of his trust and used magic against him. Now, he thought she was crazy and never wanted to see him again. 

She didn’t want to think about that, let alone talk about it. 

“No, he ain’t here, it’s just me, Teenie.” 

Worry spiked in Tina. 

“Why isn’t Jacob with you? Why?—”

“Enough with the questions and let me save you!” Less than a second later, Queenie felt guilty for snapping at Tina. Tina had kisses her bruises and taken care of her when she’d been sick like a parent would when she’d just been a kid herself. She didn’t deserve to be yelled at because Queenie felt ashamed of herself. She was glad no one could see her flush of shame in the dark sewer. “I’m sorry, Teenie… I’m standing in a fork in between three tunnels. This man who put you here, Kama, do you know which path he took?”

“It was the center.”

_ Of course _ Tina remembered a good deal of the path here! She was reliable. Queenie felt a flash of pride—and it was then that she realized she’d missed Tina. Queenie hurried down the center path, where she saw a hand sticking out of some bars, waving at her. 

“Teenie!” As Queenie hurried to her sister, she remembered the questions Tina had asked about Jacob. Should she expect a night on the streets, after she told Tina what she had done? 

But those questions fled from her mind as she came face to face with Tina on the other side of the bars. Tina had a small smile on her face that widened when she saw her sister and they linked hands.

“It’s good to see you,” Tina said. “Did you see Kama on your way here? How did you find this place? How long have you been planning to come to Paris?” _ Where is Jacob? Why isn’t she in New York? Why doe she look like she’s been out in the rain? Hm, alone and no Jacob. Did they fight? And rain–that means no shelter— _

“Queenie did something happen between you and Jacob? Do you have anywhere to stay?” She tugged Queenie closer so that she could pull her in tightly for a hug. A hard job, given that she was behind bars. The action was so tender that Queenie found a lump in her throat. She found that she couldn’t speak and tears welled in her eyes. 

“Why are you sounding so worried? Shouldn’t you be h-happy Jacob and I fought? That’s what you wanted, ain’t it, Teen?” She could feel the bitterness spiking. She broke away from Tina. She gripped the bars in her frustration. “Me miserable?”

Tina’s face fell. “Is that what you think? That I want you to be unhappy? Queenie that couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Tina squeezed her arm gently. 

“How did you even get down here?” Queenie asked. 

Tina’s mind was blank, other than a flash of a dark-skinned French wizard. Ah, Occlumency. “I will tell you once you tell me what happened between you and Jacob. I _ do _ care, despite what you think. You’re my sister! You’re hurting! You look as though you were out in the rain recently and I don’t see Jacob anywhere. I want to help.” 

Dread welled up in Queenie and she felt more tears coming. She took a step back, shaking her head. She couldn’t say it. Maybe she was a coward, but she didn’t want to see the hatred that would flash across Tina’s face, or a look of judgement like Newt had given her. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me,” Tina said gently. “No matter how bad the fight was, we can fix it Queenie. I know I wasn’t supportive enough now—but I’ll help you win him back, if that’s what it takes to prove to you that I’m—” She stopped. Paled even worse than when she had lost her job. Her hands left the bars, covered her mouth. “Mercy Lewis—Is it MACUSA? Are you on the run? Did they find out? Are you here because they Obliviated Jacob?”

Oh Morrigan, in some ways that would have been a better story to tell Tina. 

She looked down. She had to tell the truth. Tina was coming to worse conclusions, and letting Tina worry because she was ashamed wasn’t right. She shook her head. Tina looked puzzled, apparently out of theories. She stared at Queenie, and she could feel the worry swelling as high as a skyscraper. 

“What is so bad that you can’t tell me?” Tina said softly, more worried about Queenie that this point than the fact that she was imprisoned herself. It was so very Tina like that Queenie felt comforted. The worry wafted off Tina, the emotions stronger than the smell of the stink nearby in the sewers. Tears swarmed Tina’s eyes. 

“Jacob isn’t here, Tina,” Queenie said quietly, clasping her hands. She gripped them tightly. She took another step back and noticed that she was dangerously close to stepping into the sewer. The water smelled like trash and feces. She stopped, about ready to gag. She kept her gaze on the stone floor. “Because I put him under a love spell and brought him to England against his will.” 

_ No! How could she? But it makes sense and oh, I would expect so much— _

Then Tina said words that were worse than shouting. Her voice was filled with melancholy. Disappointment. 

“I raised you to treat people with kindness and respect, from strangers to family. Why did you do something so despicable to the man you love? The man who has done nothing but accept you and make you happy?” Tina sat down on her side of the bars and motioned for Queenie to do so as well. She sat opposite Tina. Queenie still felt the need to explain further, to make sure that Tina understood. So she sat, relieved at least that Tina wasn’t shooing her away, but seemed to realize that this would be a long story. 

“I-I didn’t plan it Teen,” Queenie said, supposing that maybe she should explain better to Tina that she’d done to Jacob. “It happened_ — _” She took a deep breath. “It was just something that happened on the spur of the moment, one of those things you don’t think about. You’d left and Jacob and I’s relationship could end at any second if MACUSA found out. I was afraid I’d have no one and—” she couldn’t speak and she felt Tina squeezing her hand “—I just wanted to be loved, and I thought once we got to UK, I’d… Well, I don’t think I thought about it that in-depth, but I thought he’d be willing to marry after I took the spell off when we got there I guess.”

“I put him under the spell, packed our bags, Confunded the ticket man when he wasn’t looking to think we had tickets… And it was done.” Queenie’s throat seemed to close up. She buried her head in her hands, jerking away from Tina, too ashamed to look at Tina anymore. Tina never would have done something so low. “You don’t have to lecture me, Teenie, I know it was wrong. He was right next to me, but he didn’t feel like Jacob at all, you know. And now I’ve ruined it all! He’ll never speak to me again!” She broke off. She was reminded of when she’d been ten and their grandfather had died how she’d not been able to stopping crying, to the point where she could not speak. This kind of crying like that. 

Tina gently reached over and rubbed her hand. 

“Well, I’m glad you know it was wrong,” Tina said. “Saves my voice.” 

She stopped crying completely and found she could laugh along with Tina. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Queenie began to wipe the tears off her salty face. Her makeup had to be ruined. “I’ve lost Jacob forever, Teen.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Tina said, still calm and strangely motherly for the one who’d always been the breadwinner of the two of them. She stood up and brushed herself off. Queenie followed her lead. Tina passed her a handkerchief. “I’m sure you can win Jacob back, if you offer him a sincere apology and make an effort to show you won’t do it again. Where is Jacob? That’s the first thing you have to figure out_ — _”

The answer to that question filled Queenie with excitement as she remembered where she had left Jacob. “Teenie! He’s with Newt! An’ guess what? He ain’t engaged! The newspaper messed up the names, it’s his brother marryin’ that Lestrange woman, not Newt!” Queenie leaned forward a little, beaming. “He was so disappointed you weren’t with us, Teen! I think he wants you back!”

A smile crossed Tina’s face. “You mean that? Truly?”

“Really,” Queenie assured her sister, grinning at her. She clasped hands with Tina. They were warm despite the damp dungeon, touching Tina’s hands was like warming herself next to their large fireplace back in New York. 

Tina downright _ glowed _. People often said because of her blond hair that Queenie looked like an angel, but Tina, Queenie knew, was truly the angelic sister, inside and out. Queenie had a feeling this was the happiest her sister had been since they had read that article. She had a chance with Newt, Queenie was here—a spike of nerves rose in Tina. But did she have her sister back?

“Queenie, I’m so sorry if my concern for your safety made it seem like I care don’t care about _ you _. You’re my sister. Of course I love you. Here’s the plan. We’re going to get out of here, we’ll stop Kama because we can’t allow him to harm Credence, and before I go back to searching to Credence, I’m going to help you fix things with Jacob—”

“And maybe fix things with Newt.” There was a teasing tone to Queenie’s voice and she wiggled her eyebrows at Tina. “I hear you thinking about him a lot, you know.”

“Maybe I will.” Tina agreed coyly, not denying it. The corners of her mouth turned up. “But as I said, I”m going to help you fix things with Jacob, we just need to get out of here—”

Technically, _ she _ just needed to get _ Teen _ out, but she loved that Tina knew she was in this with her. Because she was not leaving her sister in a smelly sewer alone, even if she _ could _ leave. 

Something broke Tina off, and her eyes widened as she said “look out!” An arm appeared out of nowhere, Queenie’s was wand ripped out of her hand, she was pulled to her feet, the door shoved open, her captor flung her inside with Tina and her wand was flung back at her again, and then the door slammed shut again. 

As she turned around, Queenie found herself face to face with the man that she’d seen in Tina’s mind, who called himself Kama, who wanted to harm Credence. 

And the whole story seemed to seep out of Kama’s brain, like cream from a freshly bitten into pastry–there was no stopping it, overflowing. 

Queenie’s mouth parted in sympathy as she stared at Kama, who stared back at her with an equal look of sympathy. 

“I am sorry, miss, but I can’t have you saving the Auror. I have to kill Corvus Lestrange and she would stop me! I will release you both when he is dead!”

With that, Kama fled the sewers. Queenie stood there, Kama’s thoughts, in many ways, where just as overwhelming as the ones from the streets in Paris. Her fingers drifted to her temples. 

“Are you all right?” Tina asked, picking up on her change in mood. She walked over and placed a hand on Queenie’s arm. 

“His pa,” Queenie breathed. “He forced him to make an Unbreakable Vow, Teen. That’s what he said, why he has to kill Credence—he thinks he’s this Lestrange person.”

“Then we just have to prove that Credence isn’t Corvus Lestrange as soon as we get out of here.”

Everything hinged on escape. Queenie laughed. She also shivered. That was a lot of pressure. Credence’s life hinged on them breaking out. Fortunately, Queenie knew Tina could free them. It was Tina, after all. Queenie spun around to look at her sister. 

“I came here to save you and all I did was get myself stuck here, too!” 

They both laughed. Tina walked over and took off Queenie’s wet dark-pink coat. Tina took off her trench coat and wrapped it around Queenie’s shoulders before she pulled Queenie close for a hug. 

“I’m so sorry you thought I didn’t love you,” Tina said, rubbing Queenie’s back. “You’ve been indispensable to my success, Queenie. Always. There’s nothing I couldn’t have done without you. I love you so much.” 

Tears leaked out of Queenie’s eyes at all the love packed into Tina’s gentle squeeze. Queenie wrapped her arms around Tina as well, stroking her hair. 

“I promise I’ll find a way to help you win back Jacob,” Tina said again as they broke apart. “Like I said, what you did was pretty awful, but Jacob is an incredibly kind person. As long as you mean your apology—”

“I do, Teen!”

“Then you should have no trouble offering an honest apology and backing it up with sincere actions to show you’re sorry,” Tina said, smoothing her sister’s hair. “Now let’s get out of here. Stopping Kama and proving Credence’s isn’t Corvus has to be our first priority.”

“Is it awful I feel sorry for Kama?” Queenie said as she looked around the hideout. It was chilly, damp, there was no sunlight, and he had no bed. The ways were lined with markings around the Lestrange family tree. “He doesn’t want to hurt anyone Teen, that’s why he’s left us untouched, he just wants to be free.” 

There was a longing tone in her voice. She understood what being trapped felt like far too easily after dodging MACUSA officials to be with Jacob. Poor man. The longing for freedom, to go and do as one pleased, Queenie understood that. 

“I feel sorry for him as well,” Tina also looked around, expression grim. “I’m an Auror, after all, you learn to get a sense of a person quickly. Someone who _ can _ do harm but doesn’t… Kama feels trapped, but if he made an Unbreakable Vow I don’t know what we can do for him—” Tina sighed. “Let’s just focus on getting out of here.”

Queenie helped Tina search the place again for a way, but also found nothing. Kama had clearly thought through possible escape attempts. 

“Can you use your Legilimency to see if there’s anyone nearby?” Tina asked. “Perhaps we could find a way to send a message. Kama did leave us our wands.” 

Queenie sat down on the cold hard floor, feeling a bit sorrier him. And she thought her life was awful. Imagine having no one and living in a dirty sewer with the knowledge that you must kill or be killed. 

And her life wasn’t as bad as she’d thought lately. She didn’t lack a family, not completely. She still had Tina. She wasn’t totally alone. If Jacob could just forgive her, she would be all right. 

Ignoring the dirtiness, and smiling to herself Queenie closed her eyes. “You know the drill, Teenie, I need quiet so I can focus.” 

“Of course.” Both Tina’s thoughts and words stopped, now Queenie could hear nothing but the sound of her breathing and dripping from the sewer. 

Queenie tried as hard as she could, searching with her consciousness as much as she could both up and down and around for any human thoughts. 

“We must be very far underground,” Queenie groaned. “I probably only heard you ‘cause it was you and you were in trouble—” Tina smiled a little and Queenie had to smile back “—but I can’t hear anyone from the street above. Sorry, Teenie.” She hung her head. She’d disappointed Tina twice in one day. 

Tina hurried to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her. 

“You did the best you could, don’t worry,” Tina said, squeezing her shoulder. “We should get some rest. If Kama was decent enough to give us our wands, he’ll probably bring food eventually, maybe we can overpower him when he does.” 

This seemed like a good idea. 

“‘An’ if he don’t, I could always conjure something good from one of the no-maj restaurants and whip us up something to eat, Teenie.”

Tina smiled. “I’ve missed your cooking. You know I burn everything.” 

They laughed. Queenie felt as though a tiny piece had healed in her heart. Tina had missed Queenie as much as she’d missed her! 

“This may seem like an obvious solution, but have you tried apparating out?” Queenie tilted her head in curiosity.

“That was the first thing I tried,” Tina said. 

Oh. Too bad. So much for hoping Kama had overlooked the obvious. 

“Okay just wanted to be sure,” Queenie said. “Where are we sleeping, Teenie?”

Tina waved her wand and two fluffy blue bedrolls appeared. “The floor, unfortunately.” She placed a hand lightly on Queenie’s shoulder. “I wish I had better for us, but conjuring those from my apartment is the best I can do for now, sadly.”

_ Queenie has been through so much lately. I’d give her a more comfortable bed if I could, but sleeping bags are better than the ground. I wish we had a real bed. Good sleep could do wonders for her. _

Yet Queenie had trouble falling asleep that night and it was not because the fluff of the sleeping bag didn’t compensate for the hard floor or the chill from the damp sewer or that she and Tina were sharing Tina’s coat as a pillow. Queenie rolled over to face Tina. 

“Teen? Psst, Teenie!”

Tina rolled over to face her sister. “Yes, Queenie?” 

Queenie paused. This was a rough question to ask, yet she couldn’t get Jacob’s words out of her head. _ “If I am a coward, then you are crazy!” _ Maybe Tina could help her. If she asked someone else, maybe she wouldn’t feel so haunted by those words? Tina had been there for her so far since they’d got reunited. 

“Teen, do you think I’m crazy?” She whispered the words, afraid to hear the answer. What if Tina agreed with Jacob? Queenie didn’t want to go to an institution, didn’t want to be locked away. 

But what if that was best for everyone?

Tina’s face filed with empathy and she reached over and took Queenie’s hand. 

“I—” Tina paused. Queenie couldn’t get a clear read on her mind, much like the minds in Paris but it wasn’t because it was crowded or because they were all thinking in French but because Tina seemed uncertain of how to voice her thoughts. Queenie felt as if her stomach had frozen to ice. What if Tina wanted to lock her away, like Jacob did? Queenie rolled away from Tina, and felt the tears rolling silently down her face. 

“Hey,” Tina wrapped an arm around Queenie. “Let me talk, okay?” Tina sighed. “Look at me, Queenie.” Queenie rolled over to face her sister. Tina tugged Queenie’s bedroll over her shoulder, which had gotten kicked away when she had tossed and turned. “I think you’re under a lot of stress right now, and that you’re very unhappy and afraid and lonely, and that is driving you to consider things as a plausible solution that you wouldn’t normally. But that doesn’t mean you should be locked up or that you can’t ever be happy again. You just need some rest and proper attention, like anyone who is feeling a little blue.” Tina leaned forward and kissed her curls. 

“Now get some sleep. I love you, Queenie.” Tina snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag and Queenie quickly felt Tina’s mind slip into unconsciousness, into dreams about Newt. 

Queenie laid awake, listening to the _ drip drip drip _ of the sewers, jealous of her sister able to have a simple dream about Newt showing her an exotic creature. Meanwhile, Jacob might not want to see her again, and she would deserve it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Queenie woke up to find Tina, once again, rummaging around looking for a way out. Queenie, resisting the urge to tidy Kama’s cold dark hideout, joined her. 

They were halfway through a breakfast that Queenie had conjured from a no-maj restaurant above them, when something happened. They looked up to the sound of a scuffle. 

“I am sorry, Mr. Scamander, but I shall release you when Credence is dead!” After two people were shoved into the hideout with them, bars appeared on the door and Kama vanished. Standing hopeless as Kama left, were Jacob and Newt. 

Queenie instantly forgot her fear that Jacob might hate her in the joy of seeing him again. 

“Sweetheart!” Queenie’s face lit up. There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation, before a big smile appeared on Jacob’s face as well. 

_ Queenie is here! I can still fix it! It’s not too late! _

Jacob fix it? But she was the one who had been in the wrong… Hm, well, she’d worry about that later! In a matter of seconds, they had bother crossed the room to each other, and Queenie found herself peppering Jacob’s face with kisses. 

“Honey, I am so sorry!” Queenie said keeping in mind what Tina had said about a genuine apology from the heart. “I shouldn’t have done it! I know I can’t make up for it in one afternoon, but I will regain your trust if you’ll forgive me, honey, whatever it takes!” She smiled, kissing his hand. “I love you, honey. So much.” 

“I love you too,” Jacob agreed a warm smile on his face that flickered away and resurfaced after a moment.  _ I hope she takes this well.  _ “Now I got some equally important things to say to you, too, all right? And I want you to listen, and just remember that I love you, okay?” 

Queenie nodded. Jacob was here! And he wanted to talk to her, to be with her! For that, she would do almost anything. 

“Look, about what I said earlier…” he frowned, his minded as conflicted as Tina;s had been. He reached up and cupped Queenie’s chin in his hands, “I just worry that you are making bad choices because you’re upset, baby. You ain’t thinking rationally. But I don’t think that means you belong in an institution. Please don’t think that.” He kissed her on the forehead. Queenie felt as though she might burst with happiness. “You have to understand, sweetheart. It’s not that I don’t want you to fight for us, but I can't be happy or at ease if you’re putting yourself in danger, your freedom, your safety, for us.” He pulled her close, hugging her. “To me,  _ us _ means that we protect each other, not do things that put ourselves or each other in danger, to be together, sweetheart.” 

Queenie found tears leaking out of her eyes. She choked out a small sob.  “ I-I know it was wrong, sweetheart. I just wanted a family, to feel loved, it was all just a big spur a the moment overreaction!” Queenie’s sobs grew increasingly louder, but Jacob was her rock, keeping her secure and wrapped in a loving embrace. “I’m afraid—I’m afraid I’m gonna lose you, honey.” She could no longer speak due to the fact that her throat was closed up, but that was okay, because Jacob held her and he still wanted her. 

“And I’ve been worried for you, Queen,” Jacob said.  _ I can’t have you behaving recklessly like this. It breaks my heart.  _ And that thought broke Queenie’s heart. She had not considered how much her hasty actions might have caused Jacob to worry about her. “But hey, it’s okay! We got each other and now we can talk about a solution.” 

But Queenie could not see any solution that didn’t involve jail or ending the relationship if they went back. She’d gotten one thing right back in the alley: One of them had had to be brave! She broke away from Jacob and wiped her eyes. 

“If I was right about anything in that alley, it’s that one of us had to do something! We can’t just just hide from MACUSA forever! That’s unrealistic!”

“May I say something?” Tina asked, who had been watching the exchange curiously, not wanting to interrupt. 

“I might make a suggestion as well,” Newt said, managing eye contact with each of them. He lingered on the longest on Tina. “If Queenie doesn’t wish to go back to New York, she might stay in my apartment. I have a room upstairs I never use, because I, um,” this time Newt did look away from Queenie and Jacob at this point, to Tina, “I  _ might _ sleep in my basement.” 

“You sleep in your  _ what _ , Newt?” Jacob sounded amused but Tina smiled. 

“I see. I’ve slept at my desk many nights.”

Newt’s eyes twitched as though he wanted to look down and he twirled his wand between his fingers. “You’d both be welcome to stay, actually. If you need too.”

Queenie shook her head. She took Jacob’s hand. “I don’t want to leave Jacob, Newt, but that’s a kind offer. That’s why I brought him here. I just wanted a change in our circumstances..” Tears began to fill Queenie’s eyes again, but Jacob quickly took her hand, rubbing her knuckles. 

“That’s a lovely offer, Newt,” Tina said. “Actually! I’ve been looking over MACUSA marriage laws. You know for when the trail got cold with Credence and I was stuck.” She offered Queenie and Jacob a small smile. “MACUSA could honor a marriage that happened on foreign soil, if you’re both still interested.” 

Queenie didn’t dare look Jacob in the eye. She wouldn’t blame him for not wanting to marry her, after what she’d done. She couldn’t bear to see Jacob’s face. 

There was, however, as she sneaked a peak, no resentment in Jacob’s face, just worry. “I ain’t stupid, Tina. I know how those MACUSA people would react to someone like me marrying someone like Queenie. They don’t want a powerful witch like her marrying… Just me.” 

Queenie squeezed Jacob’s hand in a  _ don’t talk about yourself like that _ kind of way. 

“Purebloods here hate intermarriage, but they got used to it,” Newt said, smiling kindly. 

Jacob sighed. He pulled Queenie a bit closer. “No, pal, I mean, I don’t want Queenie getting flack for it. I don’t care what they do to me... No, it’s what Queen will have to deal with that I worry about… They want her to marry someone… On her level.” 

Queenie’s really couldn’t take Jacob putting himself down like this. 

“Sweetheart,” she brought his hands to her lips. “I don’t want some wizard as powerful as me, I want  _ you _ , honey. An’ you are an equal to me in the ways that matter. Who else will sit around with me and talk about baking German chocolate cake or apple strudel, those two?” Queenie gestured at Tina and Newt and they both laughed. Queenie stroked Jacob’s face, and lightly brushed her lips against his. “I might use magic to bake, but you’re still a better cook than me.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that!”

“Don’t sell yourself short, honey.” 

Tina cleared her throat.  _ You’re getting off topic.  _ Yet there was a slight smile on Tina’s face. Queenie giggled as she turned back to Jacob. 

“Ah, Teenie’s right, we are getting off topic. I don’t care if anyone doesn’t want me marrying you. I can handle whatever anyone tries to throw at me because they’re whining and throwing a fit I didn’t marry a wizard.”

“But it doesn’t change what I’m not, Queenie,” Jacob said gently. “There will still be people who will be upset. I’ve seen how non-wizards treat the idea of relationships between people who are different. People have their homes destroyed, get beaten, die. It will be hard...”

Queenie groaned. “Why does it always come back to you being afraid?” In moments, she felt like all steel again. She tensed. “Who cares! I can keep us both safe!”

“Is it  _ me _ you think I’m afraid for?” Jacob said. “No, I mean I know they’d want to punish me, saying I’d corrupted you… That’s when non-wizards say when a dark-skinned man gets with a white woman. I know them pure-bloods would say the same… I ain’t afraid of being roughed up. I can take what they throw at me. There will be many challenges, Queenie.” He reached up, ran a hand through her hair. She had to admit it was soothing and she found her muscles loosening. A bit. She was glad he couldn’t read her mind because the word that had set him off was dancing around in her brain.  _ Coward _ . Why couldn’t he put his fears aside? 

Jacob continued, “It’s you, Queenie… I just couldn’t bare it if anything happened to you, because of us, don’t you see? I can’t have you going to prison, or having purebloods hurting you or throwing slurs at you because you’re openly with me, sweetheart. I’m not afraid for me, I’m afraid for  _ you _ .” She was both surprised and moved when he hugged her, settling his chin into her hair and rocking her gently. Still she found herself someone frustrated. 

“But I can protect us both!” Queenie found tears spilling out of her eyes. “Why do you doubt that? I can handle myself.” 

“It’s not a question of you not being able to handle yourself. I know you can.” Jacob sighed. “It’s…Those people have connections in high places, Queenie. They’d curse or beat both of us to a pulp to point a point to the next couple that comes along. They would throw you in prison just for loving me. We… We can’t fight the influence some of those MACUSA fellas have.”

She finally, finally, understand what he was saying. She hated it.

Yet… Yet he had a point. 

“Are you breaking up with me then?” Queenie asked. Her eyeliner was muddied by now, her blush smeared. Her voice was incredibly high. “I don’t want a boyfriend for all my life. I want the families other people can have. I want…” I want a promise you’ll never leave me. All those worries make sense, but they feel like a countdown to you leaving me, honey. “They will have to know about us eventually! I am prepared to put up with the slurs, the injuries, the threats, anything! But if you are not—Maybe you should just find a nice no-maj woman you can you keep safe, then, if me and our children would be too much to handle!” Queenie glared at the bars, forgetting they were all technically locked in, keeping her from dramatically leaving in a huff. The truth was, she didn’t really mean any of this. She didn’t want to lose Jacob. He something had to change. She wanted stability and a family, and was tired of the reasons he kept saying no. 

Jacob stared at her. She could feel the gears turning in his mind. 

“Sweetheart no,” Jacob turned her to face him, her curls flying, and cupped her face in his hands. “I want to be with you, always, I want―” Jacob was kept from choking out words when Tina cleared her throat. 

“Jacob, Queenie, I think you are forgetting the obvious. There’s no need to be dramatic,” Tina said, a tiny smile forming on her face. They both turned to look at her. Why was Tina smiling? Was Tina happy all this had happened? What had happened to her sister supporting her? “Aurors are quite good at protecting people, and amazing at disguises. If not being able to protect Queenie and your kids is that big of a problem, because you are worried about xenophobia and the reactions people might have, Jacob, perhaps you forget that I, and friends of mine, are trained to handle this exact kind of thing, death threats and attacks, far better than a civilian like Queenie could. No offense.” She smiled at her sister. “If the two of you want to get married, your bakery is successful, I don’t see how hard it would be to pay an Auror to protect you, undercover. They’d have to leave their post, but so many of us make a vow to protect and serve, I don’t see anyone needing their arm twisted too much.” Tina paused. “Actually if someone wants to threaten you because they dislike the idea of a witch and a no-maj marrying, that is the exact kind of thing MACUSA should keep tabs on. Perhaps they’ll be less angry about you two twisting the laws if I present it as a chance for us to lure out some no-maj haters and get them behind bars. That could work. Talk out whatever else you need, but don’t worry about protection.”

Queenie and Jacob looked at each other. That was a major issue that was taken care of. If they wanted to be together, worrying about being protected from violent purebloods was not an issue they could use to not want to get married. 

Nor could they were about Queenie going to prison. That was taken care of, thanks to Tina. 

Jacob held one of Queenie’s hands in his as she smiled at him, her head tilted at him. Something passed in the air between them, an understanding that didn’t need Legilimency, something that rippled unsaid through the air. Jacob smiled back. 

“I think that we’ve almost solved this problem, honey,” Queenie said, kissing him on the cheek, that lovesick smile still plastered to her face. “I’m ready to take this step, are you?”

Jacob looked as though he was at war without himself, his brow was creased and his muscles were tensed as he still clung to Queenie’s hand. 

“But Queenie I don’t….” Jacob sounded as though he had something stuck in his throat. “Won’t you wake up one day and realize there are smarter guys, ones with more money, more magic… More everything? All I got to my name are delicious baked goods and witty comments.” 

Queen giggled. She lightly tapped at Jacob’s chest with her free hand. “You got a lot more going for you than just witty comments and baked goods, honey. Though they are very good and this conversation is making me want a glazed niffler.” 

Across the room Newt looks scandalized and everyone save for Newt began to laugh. Tina hesitated, not sure if Newt would accept the token of affection or not, before she took his hand. 

“Jacob has all sorts of pastry-creatures, Newt,” Tina said. “At his bakery. You’d love to see them. And eat them.” She rubbed his palm. “Don’t worry, no one is going to pour icing on and eat your niffler.” Indeed, one of Newt’s baby nifflers poked a head out of Newt’s coat pocket, looking worried as it sniffed the air, before retreating back within. 

“Oh, well, um, that’s a relief,” Newt said. “couldn’t be friends with people wanting to turn my niffler into a cinnamon roll.” 

This time all four of them laughed. Queenie gave Newt a mischavious grin. “I don’t know, I mean, I might learn to like glazed live nifflers if he talks this nonsense about Hogwarts better better than Ilvermorny again.”

Newt stuck his tongue out at her now. Queenie crossed her arms and scoffed. 

“Newt, that is rude!” Queenie turned to Jacob. “Honey, tell your friend that is rude! And an’ Ilvermorny is a better magic school that Hogwarts.”

Jacob laughed. “I am staying out of your debate.” 

“But as I was saying before we had to assure Newt we all aren’t so hungry that we want to eat the niffler,” Queenie said, allowing for a pause were everyone giggled again. “You have so much more going for you than just be funny and a good cook, honey, although I do love those things.” She kissed his hand. 

“I love you because you’re sweet and loving and gentle and forgiving,” Queenie said, leaning into his shoulder and snuggling there. “You have a heart of gold. A lot of guys, probably every other guy… Wouldn’t have forgiven me for what I’d done, back in London, yet you came all the way here to find me.” Queenie said, patting his chest. Tears filled her eyes, she was so moved. “I don’t even see a speck of anger in your mind, not really. You don’t hold grudges.”

Jacob looked humbled. “Well, Queen, that’s, ah… That’s no big deal, really. If anything, my love for you… It’s pretty selfish, sweetheart. Why let a girl I adore everything about just walk away? I’d be nuts.” 

“Forget all the reasons and the arguments then,” Queenie said, gently placing her hands on his cheeks. “Sweetie, you don’t get to choose who I pick. I don’t want someone pureblood who just wants a blonde trophy wife. I don’t want to be someone’s arm candy. I want to be with someone who can be my best friend, who cares about the things that I do. When I’m with you, I feel like every conversation I have is the most fascinating thing I’ve listened to and I never want it to end.” Queenie giggled. “I’d propose here, but I am a traditional woman. I refuse to propose to my man, it’s the most unromantic thing ever.”

Jacob looked a little out of his element as he stretched out his hand. “Give me that ring you were wearing, then, seeing as I can’t rush to one of them French jewelry stores and get you the latest diamond.” 

Queen glanced down at her hand, where the ring she’d shown Newt earlier still sat. She wrinkled her nose at it. 

“I don’t want this ring anymore. Now I just feel sick whenever I look at it. The niffler can have it for all I care. I don’t wanna to proposed to with that ring. It feels cursed.” 

Newt at this point had pulled out the niffler and tickled his belly. Gold and jewelry of all shares and sizes began to poor out of the niffler’s belly until there was no more left. 

From the pile of treasure, Newt summoned with his wand a diamond ring surrounded by about two dozen smaller diamonds in a glittering rose cut. He walked over to Jacob and Queenie, slowly and carefully meeting their eyes. 

“Perhaps we could trade? I’m sure the Niffler would love Queenie’s ring, and,” Newt’s eyes slowly met Queenie’s, “perhaps you might find this ring showy enough? If Jacob is truly ready to propose?”

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Queenie said. Still she looked down at the other ring, as her fingers rested on it, poised to remove it. “This was Ma’s ring.” 

“Then our Niffler will take good care of it.” _ Queenie, your sister means the world to me. I’ve learned these past few months that I never want to be parted from her again. Give me your ring now, and someday, maybe not today or tomorrow, I will use it to ask Tina to marry me, if I have your permission? Then it could be associated with something happier? _

Queen grinned at Newt and took off her mother’s ring, handing it to him. “I’m sure the Niffler would love to add it to the collection.” 

Newt handed the ring he’d tickled out of the niffler to Jacob. “Do with this as you see fit, then.” He gave Jacob a slight smile and a clap on the back before heading back to the pile of treasure, which the niffler was already trying to cram back into the couch. Newt bent down next to the niffler. 

“All right, this is a very important treasure, okay? Guard it with your life,” Newt handed Mrs. Goldstein’s ring to the Niffler, who smugly stuffed it into its pouch, patting the pouch contently. 

Jacob showed the ring to Queenie. “What do you think, sweetheart, this good enough?”

“Only if you want to,” Queenie said. She had learned the hard way she did not want to marry someone who truly did not want to be with her.

That had been part of the reason why she had brought Jacob to Newt’s house, other than the practical reason of simply being too exhausted to keep up the charade anymore. The whole reason she had put Jacob under that spell was because she had been so lonely and with all the fighting, doubt had brewed in her heart. Did he truly want to be with her if he complained all the time about the risks? If he brushed aside why she wanted to be married at all? 

There was a part of her which had feared, and still did, that Jacob simply did not want to be with her anymore. Her life, until the past 12 hours, had been nothing but people eventually leaving her, either of their own free will like Tina had or due to death, like her parents. Enchanting Jacob, rashly in the moment, had seemed like the only way to keep his love. Keep him, get him to England where they could be together… And well, she hadn’t thought about what she would do when she’d got to England. Truly, she’d been so hysterical she’d not been thinking rationally, and upon arriving in that foreign country with no one and nothing to their name, Queenie had found that not only did she know nothing about England, but also—

It had became clear that her plan was a shoddy one. She had realized, honestly, after an hour after putting him under the spell, that Jacob was only a shadow of the man she’d loved. He’d been perpetually drunk. Jacob had not deserved, regardless of how much they’d disagreed, to have his ability to choose taken away. Without the ability to choose, they weren’t them anymore. By the end of the exhausting trip, where she’d only got a few hours of sleep each night so desperate to keep the no-majs on the ship from noticing something was wrong… She’d been at the end of her rope, overwhelmed with guilt and exhaustion. 

The point was, she wanted Jacob to be with her, but not because he felt pressured or because of magic. She wanted him to chose to her. To pick her above everything else. 

Queenie looked away from Jacob. “I mean, if you don’t want to marry me, after what I did, I understand. If you don’t want us to be together…” She was aware of hands taking hers, firm and steady. 

“Every moment I wasn’t with you was a moment of sheer hell, Queen,” Jacob said. “Believe me, I know hell, I saw it every day in the trenches. Not having you around, it’s just as bad.”

Being away from her was as bad as being in a war? As watching people dying and be in horrible pain? She had seen Jacob’s memories of the war

“That’s what you feel like when you’re away from me?” Queenie asked him. “Really?”

“Really,” Jacob said. “I searched for you for an hour—in the rain!—when you left in London—and I’ve been desperate to get to you, my Queen.”

Queenie was pretty sure her heart swelled. To be wanted, to be loved, to not be fighting. 

“You really want me?” She was pretty sure there were tears pouring down her face, but she didn’t care. Makeup could be fixed. 

“I want you for every moment I’m alive, Queenie,” Jacob said. “I never feel more alive than when I’m with you. So, now that we don’t have to worry about MACUSA, my loan, or anyone hurting us for being together—what do you say? Will you marry me?”

He held out the sparkly ring, which even somehow managed to glitter in the dark sewer. 

“Of course I want to marry you,” Queenie said. Jacob wanted to marry her! Jacob slid the finger on her finger, and Queenie beamed it it, turning it a few different directions. She was aware of Newt and Tina applauding their congratulations in the background. She pulled Jacob close for a long kiss before she turned to Newt and Tina. She beamed at them. 

“All right, now that me and Jacob have fixed everything, you two need to clear the air as well,” Queenie said, beaming. “Newt, I already told Teen that you ain’t engaged to that Lestrange woman, so now you can work things out!”

“Um, yes,” Newt turned to Tina and met her eyes, though his form was still hunched, almost curled like a porcupine. “She’s right, Tina. It was just a stupid mistake from the magzine.” He reached up, brushed a spare bit of hair out of Tina’s face. “Let me assure you now—Leta and I were only ever good friends, drawn together because we had no one else. There was never romance. The only person I want—“ Newt stopped, his gaze drifted to Queenie and Jacob’s. “Ah, well, this is something we can discuss just the two of us once we get out of here, hm? When we’re alone?” 

Tina nodded. She looked excited at the idea as Newt at that possible moment alone, to declare how they truly felt. Queenie was not surprised they were opting for later. After all, she and Jacob might have no problem being open—they were very extroverted people. But Newt and Tina were far more private. Queenie supposed she would not get to see that romantic moment, but she would be happy for her sister when it happened. 

Newt walked over to the lock, pulling the thin and fragile Pickett out of his pocket. He placed the bowtruckle on the bars. “What do you think, Pick? Can you get us out of here?” Newt glanced at Tina. “Once we’re out of here, we’ll find Kama, find Credence, and get everything settled, I promise you.”

With a few moments, there was a creak as the door opened, out into the sewer. Newt tucked Pickett back into his pocket. Everyone cheered.

“Come on everyone!” Newt said. “We need to see what’s become of Kama, and then Credence—“

They all quickly filed after Newt.


	3. Epilogue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie confesses a worry to Tina, and Tina makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided it was time to get back on the horse and put out a new chapter of _something_. Between varying family members having health issues and it being the holidays... I said I was taking a break because of reader schedules but it turned out I needed the break, too!
> 
> Anyway, while editing I decided the epilogue needed to be broken into two parts to account for a POV change. Enjoy! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within two weeks and this fic will be done! I'm hoping to work on a UT update for you guys after that.

It was a week since Grindelwald’s rally. 

Queenie still saw and heard all of it in her mind. The bright blue flames. Grindelwald’s hypnotic voice describing what sounded to Queenie like a fantasy: Wizards not having to hide who they were, being able to love who you wanted. Total freedom. Not just that, but acceptance. She had felt, as his eyes as met hers, that Grindelwald would accept her, not treat her like an annoyance or a burden. 

It had tempted her, especially the way Grindelwald’s blue eyes had seemed to lock with her green eyes. 

Somehow, though, she had withstood temptation. Knowing that Tina and Jacob loved her, that they had a plan to change her life, even if not the entire world, had helped more than she could put into words. If she hadn’t made up with her friends, if she hadn’t been able to draw from their strength, who knows what would have happened? If his words had been appealing as she slowly began the slippery process of putting herself back together, she couldn’t imagine what they would have sounded like if she hadn’t reconciled with Teenie and Jacob. Maybe she would have felt like Grindelwald was the only person who understood. She shivered. 

Even now, she was plagued with nightmares of walking through the blue flames to Grindelwald. If not for her friends, would she be headed towards a path of crime and danger? 

A path like that would surely only lead to death or imprisonment and it was why, Queenie told herself, as she looked in the mirror, checking over her wedding dress and her makeup and curls, that she would never take the importance of her friends for granted. 

It was hard to move on from the mess it had created, when Queenie and Jacob and Tina had attended Leta Lestange’s memorial service with a shell-shocked Newt, a beyond-devastated Theseus. Likewise, it was hard to ignore Tina’s tears as she had woken up this morning to news about a 10, 000 galleon price on the head of Credence Barebone, now an associate of Grindelwald’s. 

Queenie had thought as she’d rubbed Tina’s back and made her cocoa with a sliver of orange sun in the sky, that there was just too much that had changed because of the rally, too much that had gone wrong. Twenty of Newt’s brother’s men, as well, were all dead. 

Even as Queenie stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was still tempted to spit out the ash that felt like grits of sand in between her teeth. She was a potential criminal dolled up in pearls, a cheat pretending to be good. 

“Queenie, you’ve been trying to decide between the pink and red lipstick for almost a minute, are you okay?” Tina asked, stroking Queenie’s perfect curls..

“Teenie...]” Queenie began, deciding she might feel better if she’d told Tina. Friends were strength. Without them she  _ would _ be lost. “If I tell you something, will you not judge?”

“I’ll try not to but you know me,” Tina said. They both laughed. It felt good, to laugh with Tina again. Queenie just hoped it wouldn’t change too much, when she told her sister how she felt. She looked away from Tina, out to the sunrise which turned the clouds a red not unlike the color of Tina’s bridesmaid dress. 

“Is it nerves about the wedding? You and Jacob have only known each other for seven months, it’s okay to put the wedding off a year and get to know each other a bit better. You could stay in the spare room at Newt’s house and Jacob could come and take a boat to visit you every couple of months.”

Queenie shook her head. “No it’s not that, Teenie. It’s about the rally.” 

“Yes we all still seem to have it on our minds,” Tina said, putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. She lead Queenie over to the couch that lined the window of their hotel room. “What’s wrong? You should be proud, your quick thinking, the way you grabbed Jacob—it saved his life, no doubt about it.”

“Yes, well that’s what I want to talk about, sort of,” Queenie said, who did not like to think about what might have happened if she hadn’t acted to save Jacob. She might be like Theseus now, the one she loved ashes. “Teenie, when I was at the rally…. It felt like Grindelwald spoke to me. I felt a tug towards what he said. All that stuff about living openly and loving freely. It… Made sense.”

She swallowed and pulled away from Tina almost subconsciously, fearing judgement. She wasn’t sure why. Tina didn’t hate Credence, if anything, Tina already talked with a fire in her eyes about hunting him down, letting him know he was loved, bringing him to the right side of history. Still, a few tears dribbled down Queenie’s face.

Queenie wasn’t sure how Tina would save Credence. Most other Aurors all seemed to agree that Credence needed to die. Yet Queenie had faith in Tina. If anyone could save Credence from Grindelwald, redeem him, and convince the Aurors to let him live, it was Tina. Her sister was almost like a legend. If there was one thing Queenie loved about Tina, it was her pursuit to save the lost, to be there for those in need. 

Like she was for Queenie, right now. 

Tina wrapped an arm around her and Queenie instantly felt guilty for doubting Tina.

“He’s very persuasive,” Tina said, her eyes narrowing in the ornate mirror across from them. “He’s a master manipulator. Don’t feel bad.”

“But Teen, everything he described just sounded  _ right _ ,” Queenie said. Despite the white dress, she didn’t feel pure. It felt like a lie. She felt dirty. “All mixed couples like me and Jacob being able to be together. It just felt… Perfect. I could be myself and it would be… Acceptable.” She shuddered a little as she said this, remembering Leta Lestrange’s body dissolving in flames. Was she sick, to have found part of what that monster said appealing? She felt certain, too, that her would accept her Legilimency, that he would not treat it like an annoyance, or something she should suppress. She hated it, but things Grindelwald said, especially as he continued to spread his message after the rally,  _ called _ to her. 

He understood her, and she knew in her heart the only reason she was not packing her bags and answering that call was because she felt like she had Jacob and Tina behind her. It would disappoint them so. 

“Like I said, he knows how to manipulate people,” Tina said, squeezing Queenie’s shoulders. “It’s what he’s doing to Credence right now, giving him protection from the Aurors, and if our reports from spies are true—a name and a wand. You’re not stupid for finding what he says appealing, Queenie. Lots of people do. I’m just glad you withstood the temptation and are here with me and Jacob, instead. If you’d gone… I’d be so worried.” There was a pause as Tina ruined her makeup, wiping tears.

“But what if he comes back, Teen, and I don’t know how to say no next time?” Queenie crooked her head at her sister. Tina frowned. Queenie summoned makeup on the vanity and began to fix Tina’s eyeliner. 

“I know you’ve had it rough lately. And Mercy Lewis knows what would have happened if you hadn’t been reunited with us,” Tina said, putting her hands on Queenie’s shoulders, taking over Queenie’s attempts to fix her watery makeup. “But you’re not going to be alone, Queenie, all right? I’m—I’ve decided that I’m going to head back to the States, with you and Jacob.” 

Queenie turned and started at her sister, appalled. Her sister’s mind was as empty as a desert. Occlumency. “But what about Newt? Teenie, he’s on the market! Are you just gonna let him slip by?”

“If Newt loves me, he’ll wait,” Tina said. Her voice shook a little, her bright red lips quivering. Queenie felt a stab of guilt. She never should have told Tina how she’d felt at the rally. Tina was giving up her happiness for her. Tears welled in Queenie’s eyes. “You’ve been through a lot lately. What you did to Jacob, and your confession to me about Grindelwald—and thank you for trusting me with that, by the way—I think it means that right now… My place is with you.” 

_ She needs a wizard keeping an eye on her right now _ .

Queenie stared at her sister. She was moved by the tone in Tina’s voice, but also offended at her thoughts, the crack in her Occlumency. 

“Teenie...” Queenie said. But what could Queenie say? It was true. Maybe she  _ did _ need to be watched. Being abandoned would be awful, but it would be just as bad if Tina grew to resent Queenie for keeping her away from the man she loved, away from her hunt for Credence… 

“Thank you, Teenie, for protecting me,” Queenie said. Yet a flash of guilt crossed her face. “But Teen, I know you’re worried about Credence. He needs you, too. More than me.” 

“Yes, well for too long I was so busy worrying about him, my whole family spiralled out of control in the process. I should have stayed in New York from the beginning, I see that now. I will resume my search for Credence, but not until I know you’re feeling better, Queenie.” Tina summoned the tiara full of diamonds and pearls and placed it on Queenie’s head. 

“It was very kind of Newt’s mother to let us borrow this,” Tina said. “Let’s just hope the crazy niffler doesn’t steal it, hm?” Yet there was a tone of affection in her voice as she talked about the niffler.

“Yes, Teen, we were very lucky,” Queenie said, still bubbling with guilt like a soup pot at the idea of Tina putting on hold all of her plans for her. A week again, she’d have been glad to be picked, to know that Tina still supported her, but now… Now she was just starting to feel bad. What would Ma and Pa say if they knew it was Queenie’s fault that Tina was putting her life on hold? Risking losing the man that she loved, putting off her search for Credence? Those were things that mattered to Tina and Queenie had always spent her whole life supporting her sister, putting her first. Now she was holding her back. For that matter, what would Ma and Pa say about how she had treated Jacob? Oh, they would be so ashamed. 

Yet before she could protest anymore, Tina gently took her hand. “It’s time for the ceremony, huh? Are you ready to marry Jacob, Queenie?” Tina’s eyes overflowed with emotion

Queenie nodded, eyes watery herself. 

“I am, Teen.” 

She just hoped she would make a good wife. That she wouldn’t let anyone down.


	4. Epilogue Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Jacob tie the knot and Tina has a serious conversation with Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me finally finishing this story? It's more likely than you'd think!! I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

Queenie wished she could say she felt better as Tina walked her up the aisle to Jacob. She should feel better. She should be happy, this was her wedding day! Newt’s parents were letting her and Jacob get married on the grounds of their estate, in a beautiful flower garden packed with every kind of flower Queenie could imagine. Seated in white chairs near the alter, where the few guests they had managed to round up, given this was such short notice. Newt stood up front with Jacob. 

But mostly she just kept thinking about Jacob, who had come all the way to Paris to look for her, and Tina, who was putting so much of what she wanted and needed on hold to be there for her. 

She had to be better, try harder. How could she be happy in a new life, knowing that she was a burden on her new husband and her sister? Knowing they risked and sacrificed so much for her, and all she did in return was offer stress and worry? What she had done to Jacob in her panic over losing him, was wrong. 

She forgot about all that, however, when she saw the look of awe on Jacob’s face. He thought she looked gorgeous in her wedding dress, a knee-length flared skirt. Across the from and on the cuffs, styled crystal and silver flowers in the form of beads. A neckline trimmed with pearls. She was proud of this dress, and how they had procured in such notice. Despite her guilt, her expression flickered for a moment. Jacob liked her dress!!

_ I can’t wait to spend my life with Queenie. Everything turned out perfectly. _ A proud smile on his face. _ I get to marry the woman I love. _

Queenie felt another spasm of guilt. Jacob deserved better. As she reached him, she attempted to dry her tears. She didn’t deserve Jacob anymore, but from now on, she would try to. 

_ You all right? _Jacob leaned forward a little, taking her hand as she came to stand next to him at the altar. He wore a suit that made him look even more handsome than the one in Paris. 

“I’m just so happy I get to have this fresh start with you,” Queenie whispered. “Not all guys—”

The look on Jacob’s face was gentle and reassuring. 

“Hey, I’m the only one like me, remember?” He squeezed her hand. 

“I know, an’ I’m the luckiest gal in the world,” Queenie said as Tina smiled at her and went to take her place next to Queenie as her bridesmaid. A hush had fallen over the audience and that was when Queenie realized what she knew she wanted to say to Jacob. 

“Ya know, that’s the thing. I was gonna say the traditional vows, but I think I know what I want to say instead,” Queenie said, reaching up and letting a finger stroke his chin. “Jacob, you are just so good to me.” Tears had welled up and this time she couldn’t stop them. “You’re patient and kind and understanding and I wish every woman could be as lucky as I am to get to marry a man like you. I promise every day to try and be worthy of you. To be everything you need and then some.” 

If possible, Jacob was redder than an apple. “Queenie…” He looked like he didn’t know what to say. “It’s hilarious that you say that, because you’ve done more for me than you could ever realize. You believe in me, encourage me, protect and take care of me. I’m lucky to have you. I just hope I make you happy.”

More tears poured down Queenie’s face. He “just hoped” he did? Why couldn’t he see how good he was already? See that she didn’t deserve someone as pure and good as him? “You do make me happy. Every day.”

There was a few “awwws'' among the witnesses. A few people had handkerchiefs out. 

“Well,” said Theseus, who was marrying them, with a smile. “I don’t think any traditional words can say it better than that. You may kiss your bride, Jacob!”

The kiss was full of love and passion and better than anything Queenie dreamed possible. This wedding hadn’t been what she’d imagined, but it was better than that somehow. Perhaps because it for the right reasons now? She could only hope that this was a new start, getting things right this time. 

#

The reception that followed was a small party near a pond, once again at Newt’s family estate. Queenie and Jacob spun across a makeshift dance floor, the edge of which was lined with a table with food and snacks. Tina, however, couldn’t enjoy the party. Tears prickled in her eyes, as she thought of what she must say to Newt. 

“Tina,” Newt said. “I will probably turn out to have two left feet, but would you dance with me?” The floor was slowly having more people filing out. Bunty was dragging Theseus out onto the dance floor from where he stood somberly watching the festivities begin and Kama was giving Nagini a gentlemanly kiss on the hand as he asked her to dance. Nagini blushed deeply and nodded. 

Queenie meanwhile was leaning into Jacob so closely than neither of them had personal space, but Tina supposed that was partly the point of marriage.

Tina looked at Newt. His face moved from her to the ground and back again and Tina almost felt anxious just watching him. Pickett poked his head out of Newt’s breast pocket, giving her an eager nod. 

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to dance with Newt, even if he trod on her toes. 

Firstly, though, she needed to talk to Newt. Other than a short conversation where Newt had complimented her eyes and showed her a picture of her from the paper that he carried around (The image of Newt lovely clipping out that picture of her would be forever branded into her brain), overall, Tina had not had time to talk, to say to Newt was must be said, no matter how much she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to hurt Newt. She stole another glance at the newlyweds, to remind herself of the reason she was about to say this painful thing and turned back to Newt. He was looking her in the eyes, something he rarely did. _ This is for Queenie. For Queenie. _

“Newt,” Tina said slowly and carefully. “I’d love a dance, but it’s really important we talk first. I don’t want to... lead you on.” 

“Don’t want to lead me…” His face fell. He looked very puzzled. “Is this about the Auror Queenie said you’re seeing? Tolliver?”

“What?” For a moment Tina had to think to remember who he was talking about. “Oh him! Newt, I broke up with him back in May. You see it wasn’t fair to him… I only started to see him to try and stop myself from being miserable thinking of you. But it didn’t work, and Tolliver was a nice man… So I broke up with him. So he could find someone…” Tina was almost tempted not to say this part out loud, but she needed to be completely honest, so she could have no regrets. “Someone that he cares about the way that I care about you. He’s a good man, he deserves that much.” 

Newt beamed. “You’re not seeing the Auror, then?” He had such a big smile on his face, it was quite unlike how he usually looked nervous or like he wanted a hole to burrow into. She quite liked it, which made what she knew she must eventually say even harder. 

“Tina, what’s the problem then? Theseus has lost loads of men… He’s told me that he offered you a job… We could be together, if you want.” 

Tina’s heartstrings tugged. She knew full well that while she was perfectly qualified, Theseus had not just offered her the position because he needed to replace his men that had died at the rally. He was an older sibling, with the happiness of his younger one at stake. Tina understood that, which was why she had to say this very painful thing. 

“I want to be with you, Newt,” Tina said. “Very much.” She had to pause for a second, to account for how choked up her throat was. “I want to be with you, but—sadly, we have a bit of a problem. Well, I have a problem.” If only she didn’t sound near tears

“Well, what is it, Tina?” Newt said. “Whatever it is, you have my word I’ll do whatever it takes—“

“I wish there was something you could do, Newt,” Tina said, sadness crashing over her, hitting her worse than a painful jinx. “It’s Queenie. After that stunt she pulled bringing Jacob to London,” Tina glanced back at her sister, who was happily beaming up at Jacob, leaning in to kiss him. For Queenie. This was for Queenie. Everything she’d done had always been for Queenie, and lately, for Credence. She locked away thoughts of Credence in the back of her brain, so she couldn’t dwell on her failure or how Grindelwald was manipulating him right now. “I don’t feel like Queenie should just be turned loose to her own devices. She is sorry for what she did, Jacob is willing to work things out. It’s mostly all is well that ended well, but—she’s been terribly lonely for a long time, Newt. Part of that reason is my fault for leaving to start with and she needs help putting herself back together again. They can’t stay here, as you know, they have their business. So I have to go back to the States. I can’t take Theseus’ job.” 

Newt gave her a pained smile. “Putting family first, my brother will be proposing to you _ for _ me before we know it.” 

Tina joined Newt in laughter. 

“So it’s not that I don’t want to be with you, Newt,” Tina said, who closed her eyes to blink away tears. “I want that more than anything. But—” She couldn’t speak and her voice broke. The last thing her mother had told her had been to be brave and protect Queenie. There was a pause as Newt brushed aside a strand of Tina’s hair and slowly leaned in and kissed her. Tina was shell-shocked. For a moment she couldn’t think. Then she wrapped her arms around Newt and returned the kiss. It was slow and gentle and full of more love than Tina could imagine, and she knew what Newt was trying to say without words. He would be there for her. He loved her. Who else would kiss someone, after she had told him something like that?

Newt loved her! He must!

Tina smiled as they broke away, Newt looked rather red.

“If anything, this just makes me admire you more, Tina,” Newt said. “You can’t walk away from someone in need. I love that about you. And if you’re going to be helping Queenie in the States—I hope you won’t consider it an intrusion if I try and track Credence for you? I know you’re terribly worried about him, and I... I know it would take a big burden off your shoulders, if someone you trusted were looking for him. This way you can take care of your family, and you won’t have to worry about Credence.”

Tina stared at Newt, amazed. _ I want to marry this man someday. _

It was a realization. Those weren’t just strong feelings or a crush or even just a love that she might one day get over. This man understood Tina as no one else did. Newt was the one she was wanted to pledge to spend the rest of her life with, as Queenie had with Jacob just now.

“I... Newt–” Tina couldn’t think of what to say, of words that would be big enough to express how much Newt’s offer of help meant to her. She didn’t have to worry about Credence on top of Queenie. Newt would look for him for her because he loved her, because he shared her worry for Credence, and knew it mattered to her. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Tina,” Newt said, taking his hand in hers. “Anything for you.”

There were no strings attached or demands from that statement. He only wanted to help her because he cared.

“You’d better write to me every day,” Tina said.

“Only if you promise to inform me if any more magazines are mistakenly saying I’m engaged. S-so I can correct the matter.” He looked her right in the eyes as he said this.

“Of course,” her gaze fell back to Jacob and Queenie on the dance floor, still dancing closely and occasionally exchanging happy kisses. “Newt, if I tell you something Queenie told me earlier while we were getting ready... You won’t tell a soul.” It was a statement, more than a request. A show of how much she trusted Newt. “Newt, she told me the things Grindelwald said at the rally—not all of them, but some of them... That they made sense to her. That a world where she could learn how to use her ability without being shamed for it, where she could marry Jacob without it being illegal or even second-class like in the UK...” Tina swallowed. Queenie’s explanation of how Grindelwald made her feel sent shivers through Tina’s body. What if Queenie hadn’t found her? Would her sister be at Nurmengard now, in terrible danger? “Can you understand why I have to go? Grindelwald is getting stronger and if Queenie feels even a smidge of sympathy for his ideals...”

Newt squeezed her hand. “I won’t tell anyone, Tina. And of course I understand. Now, I have a serious question for you.” Tina looked at him, having no clue what he was going to say. What was it like to be Queenie and to always know? Was it a burden as well as a relief? “Will you dance with me?”

“What?”

“Would you dance with me?” Newt asked hopefully. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t step on your foot or that the niffler won’t try and steal those gold bracelets my mother let you borrow but--”

“Yes!” Tina linked hands with Newt to join her sister and brother-in-law on the dance floor. “Yes. Let’s dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as a few housekeeping notes, now that I don't have to feel guilty about leaving this story unfinished with one chapter left. 😅
> 
> Firstly, I will be changing my username the next time I post a fic. I will be posting fic from now on under the username AlliCassandra.  
Secondly, the reason for this change is I want to branch out and write for other fandoms. This is NOT me abandoning Fantastic Beasts. I have several ideas in the pipeline for this fandom that I'm very excited to share. But with all the drama lately in this fandom... Well, I found myself wanting to write but also not being in the mood to write Jacqueenie. I needed a break. So I wrote a few fics for one of my other fandoms, and posting them under "bakercrown" doesn't make much sense. So yeah, on July 1st, I will be changing my username. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day and you enjoyed reading this fic!!


End file.
